The Angel From Hell
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: Reiko Kiyomasa has been in Deadman Wonderland for four years, all because of her demon. She has been labeled as "one of the most dangerous Deadmen." But when Ganta, Shiro, and Yoh break into G-Block and she figures out that her foster dad is in the park with her, all hell breaks loose. Yoh/OC. Takes place in the anime.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am starting my first Deadman Wonderland story, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland.**

 **. . .**

I opened my eyes, and awoke from my nightmare-filled slumber.

Above me, I saw the black, dirty ceiling I've awoken to for the past four years. I slowly got off of my rusty bed that was chained to the wall, ignoring the pain in my back.

I smoothed out my blood-stained white dress and walked to my long mirror in the corner of my cell.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had long, midnight black hair tied into a long side ponytail with my bangs covering my left eye, the tips of my bangs and hair dyed blood red, and one of my eyes being ocean blue, the other a deep shade of red.

I looked at my door and saw that the staff had left some food for me. Being in G-Block, the staff would leave food for me and the others here occasionally, since the only chance for us to get some Cast was the occasional Carnival Corpse, but hell, only the lucky ones survived that.

I've done a few Carnival Corpses, and I've won all of them. It's probably because of Ryuko.

Ryuko is the demon that's inside me. She's also the one that put me in this place. When there's a Carnival Corpse, she takes control of my body, and I think she's killed every person she's fought.

I've also been able to figure out when she takes control of me. When I'm in control, my right eye is ocean blue. However, when she is control, my right eye is the deep shade of red.

Ryuko is the only one I've been able to talk to since I've been here, but she's also the reason I can never see Yoh again...

 _Yoh..._

"#3348!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a guard looking down at me. He said, "You've got another Carnival Corpse. Come on."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my cell.

 _ **It's time to shine, Reiko!**_ I heard Ryuko say.

 _I know..._ I replied, before letting her take control.

 **. . .**

I was able to see the Carnival Corpses that Ryuko participated in through my eyes, but she was the one in control.

This time, she was fighting a girl about my age: she had long, wavy brown hair, frightened green eyes, and was wearing the dark green jumpsuit that the inmates outside of G-Block wore.

 _"It's time for Carnival Corpseeeee!"_ The announcer yelled over the cheers of the crowd. He continued, _"In this corner, we have the cute, shy Robin!"_

The gate opened for the girl, and she nervously walked out. Ryuko smirked. _**This one will be easy.**_ She said. I didn't respond.

 _"In this corner,"_ The announcer went on, _"we have the undefeated Bat!"_

That's who Ryuko was. The Bat. I'm not even really sure if it's a bird, but she's probably as scary as a bat, most likely even more.

Ryuko's gate finally opened, and she walked out, cool and collected, keeping that same infamous smirk.

I sadly looked at Robin's frightened expression.

 _I'm sorry..._

 _"Let Carnival Corpse begin!"_

 **. . .**

 **And that's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. This is actually my first try at a Deadman Wonderland story, so I hope I did okay! Sorry it's so short.**

 **I know I didn't tell much about Reiko, but trust me, there's a lot more, and it's really depressing. Be prepared.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	2. Dreams and Memories

_**Got the urge to update this after forever so woo.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviewer Replies**_

 _ **pwashington: Here ya go.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland.**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Slit the throat of reason and reality**_

 _ **Cut myself and scream for their insanity**_

 _ **Wake up to this nightmare that will never end**_

 _ **The main attraction of this twisted master plan**_

 _ **Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze**_

 _ **Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey**_

 _ **Fist against my face they bring me to my knees**_

 _ **The pressure's crushing down so hard**_

 _ **I can't break free**_

 _ **When I can feel my skin crawl**_

 _ **When I'm about to crack**_

 _ **The hunger for revenge**_

 _ **gives me strength to stand**_

 _ **I will be your deadman**_

 _ **With nothing but this blood on my hands**_

 _ **Stuck in your "wonderland"**_

 _ **I just want to make you bleed like me**_

 _ **Everyday goes by without a second thought**_

 _ **Living in a perfect and controlled project**_

 _ **A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite**_

 _ **Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?**_

 _ **So what if no one cares**_

 _ **Enough to make a change**_

 _ **I give my bleeding heart out for one reason**_

 _ **I will be your deadman**_

 _ **With nothing but this blood on my hands**_

 _ **Stuck in your "wonderland"**_

 _ **I want to make you bleed just like me**_

 _ **So make me your deadman**_

 _ **With only poison in my veins**_

 _ **Stuck in your "wonderland"**_

 _ **Stagnated by the passivity**_

 _ **I'm gonna make you bleed just like me**_

 _ **. . .**_

"GET HER THE _FUCK_ DOWN!"

I struggled as the guards tried to strap me down to a metal operating table. I fucking _hated_ that table. The Warden kept this exact table "just for me." He always had the guards burst into my cell and carry me here just so he could have a fucking conversation.

The guards were successful in getting me locked on the table. They made sure to get my hands behind my torso so I couldn't try anything. I squirmed under the straps.

"Ahh, hello Reiko, we meet again!" I heard the fucktard greet in his taunting voice. I didn't even notice him walk in...

I didn't respond.

He walked over and pinched my cheek. "Aw, what's the matter, my little bloodthirsty killer? Cat got your tongue?"

I scowled. "Don't fucking touch me."

He moved back a little and grinned. "A bit hostile today, are we? That's too bad, I had some news you might like to know."

 _News?_ I raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

His grin became a little wider, which pissed me off. "Apparently, we found a 'special someone' of yours."

My face stayed blank.

"Don't worry, dear, I haven't finished," he added.

"Then continue," I growled.

He was oblivious to my anger. "Oh, by the way, your father's name wouldn't be Senji Kiyomasa, would it?"

I froze. "...What...?"

"So it is, then? Hmm, seems you have family here, Reiko! It's a family reunion!" he gushed.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

 _Dad's here...?_

 ** _Hmm. Small world, ain't it?_**

I ignored Ryuko and glared at the Warden. I never, once in my life, called him Tamaki. That bastard didn't deserve it.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" I screamed, thrashing against the straps.

The Warden snapped his fingers. Suddenly, I heard a blunt noise, and everything went black.

 _ **. . .**_

I woke up on my bed with a throbbing pain in my head. I sat up with a groan and pressed my hand to the back of my head. I felt a liquid seep through my fingers and pulled my hand back.

Blood.

I sighed.

 ** _They got you good again, huh?_**

 _Not now, Ryuko._

I got of my bed and walked to my mirror. I was an absolute wreck. Bags under my eyes, my hair a mess, with scars, cuts, and bruises littering my body. I tore some fabric off the hem of my dress and pressed it to my bleeding wound. My dress, which used to be white as snow and knee-length, was now stained with dried up blood and now reached my mid-thigh.

Dad would be ashamed of me.

My eyes began to moisten at the thought of my dad.

 ** _Reiko._**

I blinked in confusion. Ryuko has never, ever, sounded serious.

 _What is it? Are you hungry again or something? Our next Carnival Corpse is two days from now._

 ** _No. I have a thought._**

I raised an eyebrow. _What would that be?_

 ** _If you want to get back to Dad, you need to get the fuck out of here._**

 _And how the hell do you expect me to do that._

Before she could respond, I heard an explosion.

 _ **And there's your cue.**_

I was about to retort something _logical_ , before I realized what she was talking about.

 _A distraction._

 ** _Exactly._**

I suddenly got an idea. I punched the mirror, shattering it to a thousand pieces.

 _ **Wow, nice one.**_

My hand was bleeding badly, but I didn't even care. I've had worse pain than that. I grabbed a large shard of glass off the floor, cutting my wrists with it. My Branch Of Sin suddenly came out.

My Branch Of Sin was called Call Of The Cut, which was long strings that I could use to grab my opponents or things. That was their main use, but they had other uses as well, such as picking myself up or use them like a vine to avoid dangers or attacks.

I used Call Of The Cut to grab onto the hinges of the metal door, doing my best to pull it off or at least dent it. I started sweating after a while, only getting it to dent a bit.

 _ **Here, I got this.**_

Ryuko suddenly took control, easily using Call Of The Cut to throw the door possibly a mile away.

 _You know you could have done that from the start, right?_

 ** _Meh._**

I sighed and took my hair out of my ponytail, letting it fall freely on my back. It was starting to bug me, anyway.

I ran through G-Block, killing each guard I came across by throwing them against a wall or ripping them apart. I honestly couldn't care less about them. They caused me so much suffering the years I've been here, they're just repaying their debt.

I ran through the long corridors, my hair swaying in the wind behind me, wondering were the hell the entrance was.

That's when I saw it.

The giant hole in the wall.

I ran towards it, seeing four people blocking the entrance.

Something cracked inside me then.

Or Ryuko, I should say.

She suddenly took control, laughing manically, causing the people to turn in her (or our, I guess) direction.

 _Ryuko, what the hell are you doing!?_ I screamed at her, unable to take back control.

She didn't respond, and walked toward to the group of people.

"Aw man, I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone else," she said with fake sorrow. She grinned manically. "Oh well."

It hit me.

She was bloodthirsty.

She was going to kill four innocent people just to satisfy her own sadistic urges.

How'd I know they were innocent?

None of them had the guard uniforms.

 _RYUKO, NO!_

She called out Call Of The Cut, using it to grab the person closest to her, which was a guy with short, curly hair. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, choking slightly, as Ryuko was holding him by the neck. He narrowed his eyes at her before blasting out his own Branch Of Sin, which was a little blast of blood, which Ryuko easily dodged.

"You call _that_ a Branch Of Sin?" she spat. "Pathetic."

She threw him against a wall, causing him the groan in pain.

"GANTA!" a feminine voice screeched, as a girl with long, white hair ran in his direction.

Ryuko let out a short laugh. "Ahh, young love. It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" she questioned. "Too bad I've never had it."

That line was directed toward me.

 _RYUKO, PLEASE STOP!_

A scythe was thrown in her direction, which she barely dodged. She scowled at the person who threw it, which was a man with black hair and a muscular build. She threw Call Of The Cut at him which was able to slash his chest.

 _PLEASE, RYUKO! NO MORE! Haven't you done enough already!?_

She growled and held her head in pain. "SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH, REIKO, AND LET ME DO MY FUCKING JOB!" she screamed.

The man's eyes widened and he withdrew his Branch Of Sin.

Ryuko laughed. "You pussin' out already? That's too bad."

He scowled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Reiko, I know you're in there! Get back control!"

 _...Dad...?_

Ryuko giggled. "Well lookie here, it's good ol' daddy, Reiko! Never thought I'd see you again, old man."

Dad started shaking, doing his best to not attack Ryuko, as it would do harm to me as well. "Ryuko, give her back to me!" he yelled between silent sobs.

"No can do, daddy'o," she said with a smirk.

I had enough at this point.

I did my best regain control, which was doing damage to Ryuko. She let out a blood-curdling scream. "Alright, I've had enough of this shit!" she yelled as she picked up Dad and threw him out of the way, walking toward the last person.

 _Ryuko, please..._ I had started to give up.

She picked up the last person by the neck, who I could tell was a male. He let out a yelp as he started choking. Ryuko glared at him.

"Reiko, I know you're in there, please stop this..."

Ryuko froze.

He lifted his head up, revealing the light brown hair and gray eyes I had grown familiar with in my dreams and in my memories.

Yoh Tamaki.

The boy who had kept me sane all these years.

Everything went black.

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Goddamn. All those words were starting to make me lightheaded. If that makes any sense.**_

 _ **The reason I decided to make this story kind of Yoh-centered is because he never got a whole lot of love in the anime, so why the hell not?**_

 _ **Anyway, see you bitches later.**_


End file.
